devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
Barbatos is a Demon who serves as a captain of the sentinels of Abyzou's jarldom. History Barbatos was raised by Barbatos the Elder, an elder Demon who lived in Abyzou's jarldom. Due to his abilities that include stealth, endless stamina, and functional immortality, Barbatos joined the ranks of his jarl's military, becoming a sentinel of the jarldom and serving to protect his people from infiltration and espionage. At some point during the mid-16th century, Barbatos met and befriended Cora and her personal guards, who visited Abyzou's jarldom. In the year 1583, Abyzou intended to hire Helen to be her personal bounty hunter. In order to test the female warrior's skill, the jarl assigned Barbatos and ten of his warriors to fight her. Barbatos and his subordinates encountered Helen in the jarldom's forest, surrounding her before launching their attack. While Helen outmatched her opponents individually and was able to initially cut them down with relative ease, each of them were able to heal from even the most grievous of injuries that were inflicted upon them. Helen eventually tired, allowing the small demons to overwhelm and restrain her. Following Helen's defeat, Barbatos informed her that he was one of Abyzou's most trusted guards and escorted her to his jarl. Despite Helen having lost the fight, Abyzou accepted her into her jarldom. Over the next few years, Helen served Abyzou loyally as the jarl's personal bounty hunter. While living in Abyzou's jarldom, Helen gave birth to a son, who she named after her father, Jan, as a result of Barbatos and his subordinates sleeping with her every opportunity they could. When Helen's contract was fulfilled, she traveled to the Human Realm to join the Demon Slayers, and Barbatos would not see her again for a few years. Physical Description Barbatos is a small hairless humanoid with reddish brown skin, long and large, leaf-shaped ears that droop downwards, and a long snout with a large mouth. He possesses a beard and gold-yellow eyes. He does not wear any clothes. Personality Barbatos is very loyal to those he considers his friends and would do anything within his power to ensure their safety should any of them face any danger. He also displays a level of authority over his subordinates, who always obey his commands without question. Like other goblins, Barbatos possesses a strong libido and will lust after any attractive woman, be it human, demon, or angel, he meets, but will never force her into sexual intercourse. If someone Barbatos lusts after does not mind having sex with him, however, he will take every opportunity he can to sleep with her. Relationships Abyzou Barbatos is very loyal to Abyzou and has been working as one of her leading guards throughout much of his life. Mutually, Abyzou considers Barbatos to be one of her most trusted friends. Whenever Barbatos is off-duty, Abyzou allows him to sleep with her, although neither love each other on a romantic level. Barbatos' subordinates Barbatos' subordinates are his closest friends and he acts as not only their commander, but also an older figure for them to look up to. As such, he displays a level of authority over them and they do not question his decisions. Pantariste Cora Areto Iphito Ainippe Helen When first met with the presence of Barbatos and his subordinates, Helen knew what they demons wished to do with her as they did not hide it. She simply saw them as an obstacle and ruthlessly cut them down with her sword when they attacked her. Throughout their first fight, Helen noticed that Barbatos and his companions did not intend to injure Helen beyond minor cuts, punctures, and bruises. When she was defeated, having enjoyed the fight and believing that Barbatos and his subordinates would not hurt her any further, Helen allowed Barbatos to take her virginity and the others to have their turn with her. Since then, Helen has maintained a friendship with Barbatos and frequently re-enacts their first encounter in order to improve her fighting skills. Helen is also the only person Barbatos has ever had romantic feelings for, and although she does not reciprocate, she still considers him to be a very close friend. Mary Liesbeth Saskia Catharina Truus Abilities and Skills As a goblin, Barbatos has the ability to not only hide his own aura from other demons, but also hide the aura of other demons within his vicinity. He also possesses a rapid healing factor and can reattach severed limbs, which are also capable of moving independently from each other, but will cease to be able to do so if they remain unattached for too long. As a Zoopath-type demon, Barbatos is able to communicate with nearly all forms of life, able to speak to humans as well as command less-sentient creatures. Barbatos is also able to "sense" emotions of any sentient creature or being in his vicinity, enabling him to tell whether nearby beings possess malicious intent or not. Barbatos wields either a spear or a one-handed single-edge sword and is a fairly skilled fighter, despite his stature. He is also frequently coordinates with his subordinates in combat and relies on strategically using numbers to overwhelm individual opponents. Category:Males Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Hyper Zergling